A HiiragiFamily Tale: Sisterly Passion
by GrimGrave
Summary: Contains incest, you have been warned. If only you knew how much I actually care, Kagami. Dangerously much even… The thoughts of Matsuri as she develops a lustful affection towards a younger member of the family against the odds. The tale of two sisters, one driven by love. Rated M for incest and suggestive theme.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: GrimGrave does not own Lucky Star or its characters - they belong to_** Kagami Yoshimizu. **_No money is being earned through this work of fiction.

**A HiiragiFamily Tale: Sisterly Passion**

It had all started off as strange, new sensation to her; mistaken as a side of her that wanted to be more caring about her sisters, especially one of her younger sisters. To be there for her as a mature, older sibling that would guide her and prepare her for the life she currently was going through. She dismissed any other thoughts that infested the back of her mind, but the more she tried to get close to her sister, in any way, the festering thoughts soon became a lot more than thoughts; she would toss and turn in her sleep, waking up all sweaty and bothered, panting as deeply as she had been exercising for hours straight.

The dreams would be clearer and clearer, revealing the naked form of a woman - a woman that was under her spell, her touch, her mercy.

The hot and bothered feeling would always flare up whenever she was near her sister, was it if she asked about homework or just everyday situations. She panicked more often than she would like to, but it was inevitable. Once her dreams started to be clear as the day, as well as appear during the day, she knew what this new sensation was. It wasn't a simple sister-to-sister relationship. It was an awareness that was taboo on two fronts, and it filled her with a mixed exciting-dread that tingled her core and soul.

As the days went by, she didn't know if she had come to accept it, or if she had given up caring; her closeness to her younger sister had been changed permanently. Sneaking glances in the little sister's direction, making casual small talk to subtly gain information about anything and everything she needed to know, and even offering to help with homework when the younger sister was studying alone.

Just like she was doing now. Next to her, the older of the two Hiiragi sisters carefully glanced at the soft frame of her little sister as she scribbled down the answers on her paper. The sharp, indigo-coloured eyes were beautiful to look at, and her petite lips was almost begging her to be kissed. The older sister felt her heart beat stronger and faster, knowing that her object of lusting attention was just a few centimetres away from her, but she couldn't reach out. She could smell the fragrance as clearly as she could breath.

A breath that became hitched when the younger sister turned to her with a smile that blew her away.

"Thank you so much Matsuri-neesan. I always had trouble regarding these parts. I really appreciate your help."

Matsuri felt her face grow warmer, but she smiled nonetheless. "You are welcome Kagami. I'm glad I could help." She slowly got up from her seat, arching her back a little before moving. "If you need help with anything else, just knock alright?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagami said with another smile. "Oh, and Matsuri-neesan?"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you. For helping me out. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm really glad you've offered to help me. So.. Thank you."

The brunette couldn't help but to smile even wider than she already was. "Not a problem. We're sisters after all." She said as she exited the room, walking with slow steps in her own little world. _´If only you knew how much I actually care, Kagami. Dangerously much even…´_

Another day approached. Matsuri, when not spending time with Kagami, spent her day in her bed, reading a magazine to pass the time. It was a Friday - Her younger sister wasn't home from school yet, so the game of waiting was forced upon her. The clock showed 15:26. It wasn't much left to wait, but the waiting was irksome; she wanted Kagami to come home as soon as possible.

"I guess I still have some time for _that_, quickly." She said to herself with a small grin. Inori, her older sister, was out shopping, and her parents was working. The home was hers, and hers alone, but there was only one room she wanted to visit, empty or not. She casually walked into Kagami´s room, heading towards her bed. The top pillow was soon in her grasp, tightly hugged against her chest and face.

"Mhm… It still smells of her… fruity, and flowery…" Another deep inhale. "Kagami…" The burning feeling in her very core returned, aching pleasantly. "Kagami… Mm…" The scent was strong - it was as if she was hugging Kagami herself.

She remained in a blissful trance, standing in her sister's room until the sound of keys rattling against a lock brought her back to reality; throwing the pillow back and quickly running back to the sofa just in time before Inori shouted from the front door. "I'm back!"

"Welcome back Inori-neesan!" She replied. "Did you get everything?"

"There was a few items that was sold out, but otherwise yes! Mind giving me a hand with the groceries?" Matsuri didn't reply, but her actions spoke for themselves. Within a minute, she had already begun to unload the items, putting them where they belonged. The two made small talk about anything as they prepared the items, but the mind of the brunette was occupied with the thoughts of her beloved little sister.

"Oh yes," Inori said suddenly. "before I forget. Kagami called earlier, she wont be eating at home tonight."

Matsuri snapped her head towards Inori, distressed. "O-Oh? H-How come..?"

"She mentioned that Izumi-chan had invited her and Tsukasa over. I think they might spend the night there even, she would call me again if they would."

On the outside, Matsuri simply gave a light "huh.." and nodded, putting a milk carton in the fridge; on the inside, she wanted to growl, to stomp angrily on the floor to vent her frustration. She wanted Kagami to come home, but what really triggered the anger was that Kagami´s friend, Konata Izumi, was having her over for dinner, and possibly the night. She felt threatened by her for reasons she couldn't specify, and it vexed her greatly. "That's a shame."

"I suppose so. But we'll see them tomorrow unless they have a change of plans." Inori giggled happily and continued to sort out the last of the groceries. "Besides, I think they might have to swing by here either way, to pick up pyjamas and the like."

"Mm. That's right." Matsuri muttered lowly, barely loud enough for Inori to hear her. She gritted her teeth in anger as she kept unloading the various groceries, spikes of discontent surging through her.

_´That Izumi-brat… thinking she can just invite my darling sister over like that. Tch. If Kagami-chan stops by here first, I may be able to persuade her to not go.. Somehow…´_

She kept brooding for the rest of the evening, dismissing herself from Inori with a feigned headache or anything else that could be plausible for her irritation. Nothing could help her cheer up or take her mind off the fact that her beloved little sister would be spending the night with her friend.

A friend Matsuri knew about. Konata was known to the Hiiragi household due to her somewhat frequent visits and when Kagami talked about her. In Matsuri´s eyes, Konata may possible be a lesbian. Or bisexual. The way she acted around Kagami most of the times was of any indication. Maybe that's why she felt threatened by the small blue-haired otaku; she may go after Kagami.

There simply was no way she would allow that to happen. Jealousy coiled around her heart with a firm grip, and it ate her away.

She wouldn't let anyone else have her sister. Kagami was hers!

In her mild rage, she grabbed her cellphone; her finger mashed the respective numbers that was Kagami´s phone number and pressed dial. She waited.

Relief. Kagami answered.

"Kagami speaking."

"Hey there Kagami!" Matsuri exclaimed. "Matsuri here!"

"Oh, hey! What's on your mind?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure of something. Inori told me you will be at Izumi´s place?"_ ´Don't say you'll sleep over, don't say you'll sleep over…´_

"Yeah, she nagged at me and Tsukasa a lot earlier, wanted to invite us for dinner. Come to think of it, I had to ask Tsukasa if she wanted to tag along… I don't think Konata even asked her, which is weird… they are in the same class."

_´What..?´_

"O-Oh, you don't say…"

"Yeah. And her father will be out of town for the weekend so its just us here apparently."

_´… No way!´ _"Oh, I see.."

"Not too sure if we'll stay for the night though… I have to study tomorrow and I need to get up early."

Matsuri felt a surge of hope within her, her hazel eyes gleaming with mirth. _´Chance!´_ "You know Kagami, personally I think it would be better to save that sleepover for a time when you at least don't have as much homework to worry about. You should come back home."

_´You adorable little coquette.´ _

A silent pause.

"Hmm.. You are right, its probably better.. I really need to sit with some history tomorrow as well…"

_´YES!` _"You're making a good decision there Kagami. You can visit your friend any other time, and besides.." _´Play your cards right Matsuri…´ _"..don't you usually complain how Konata-chan does nothing but copy your homework?"

Another silent pause.

"You're right, Matsuri-neesan! Tell you what, I'll tell Tsukasa and we'll be home in an hour. Let Inori-neesan know would you?"

"I sure will." Matsuri replied slyly. "Will you still eat dinner over there? I think Inori would make something regardless…"

"Oh, we probably will eat over here. But we'll come back home as soon as we- H-Hey! Konata! Get off me! God, you are so clingy!" Kagami nearly shouted into the phone. Matsuri could hear Konata in the background, playfully whine and giggle as she did who-knows-what to her sister.

_Her_ sister.

Anger began to boil up within her. Kagami had described the blue-haired midget as _clingy_, meaning she must've been invading Kagami´s private-space. Hugging, cuddling, groping; the possibilities was endless! And it only fuelled Matsuri´s anger the more she thought about it - It wasn't right! It should be her that was so intimate with Kagami right now.

"Hey Kagami, what's happening?!" She shouted back into the phone. Her reply consisted mostly of giggles and raised voices until Kagami breathed heavily into the phone. "That Konata… Honestly, she gets so clingy at times, its annoying! You know what, tell Inori to make room for one more. I'll see you later." She quickly cancelled the call, but Matsuri didn't care. The smile on her face was starting to hurt, but she couldn't help it.

"My dear Kagami is coming back home… Oh, it almost makes me want to thank Konata!"

She paused.

"Nah!"

:::::::

"Welcome back Kagami! How nice of you to join us for dinner- Oh? Isn't Tsukasa with you as well?" Inori asked genuinely, noticing the lack of the short-haired twin. Kagami simply shook her head with a frown.

"No, she's still with Konata. She didn't want to miss the dinner which turned out to just be bought pizzas. Besides…" She her brows knitted against each other in her frustration. "Konata was very annoying today. All clingy and making fun of my weight again. I much rather spend time with my family and a real dinner instead."

Inori giggled. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but its good to have you home nonetheless. Dinner will be ready in 40 minutes, is that alright?"

"Of course." Kagami answered, before leaving for her room. She felt relieved over the fact that she was back home, even though her frustration with Konata was still irking her.

"Something on your mind?" Said a voice. Turning her head, Kagami saw Matsuri leaning against the wall next to her door, smiling at her sincerely. She returned the smiled and shrugged. "Both yes and no. Konata is annoying, that's all."

"Aw Kagami.." Matsuri said. "If you need to talk, you know you can visit me right? Hell, just barge right into my room whenever you want to talk about anything!" The sisters shared a hearty laughter, effectively lifting the pigtailed twin's spirits.

"Matsuri-neesan… Thank you. You're the best sister one could ever have."

"You might be exaggerating a bit there Kagami…" Matsuri said bashfully. To her surprise, Kagami walked up to her, embracing her older sister with a warm hug. Her arms wrapped around the waist, pulling the brunette closer. Through their clothing, their breasts pressed against each other, mashed together in an unintended erotic fashion. At least for Matsuri.

"You are the best sister one can have. I mean it. Thank you Matsuri-neesan." She said, still hugging Matsuri who hugged her back. Unbeknownst to the twin, her sister was inhaling her fragrance, a perverted mirth dancing in her eyes. _´This beats smelling her pillow tenfold… Oh God, I just want to ravage her, right on the spot!´_

Slowly, Kagami backed off into her room with a smile. "Tell me when dinner is ready, okay?"

"..Yeah, you got it." The brunette replied, as Kagami closed the door. She snickered to herself; officially, she had decided that tonight would be the night.

* * *

I never intended it to be split into two chapters, but in the end I wanted to post it for the sake of it.

As always, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own _Lucky Star_ or its characters - They belong to _Kagami Yoshimizu_. GrimGrave doesn't earn money for writing fiction.

**A HiiragiFamily Tale: Sisterly Passion**

**Chapter 2**

It was time to put her plan into action.

Matsuri grinned to herself as she paced around her room, thinking up just how to approach her sister. Despite the taboo, and the dangerous consequences of her actions, she felt the adrenaline beginning to flow through her. All these years of overflowing love for her sister would soon be expressed thoroughly; tonight was the night, if she could wait that long. She thought back on how Kagami had spontaneously given her a tight hug, how much she had told Matsuri how much she appreciated her and the moments they had shared. It was like a fairytale, and Matsuri wanted her happy ending.

So she plotted, she schemed and she conjured up with various ideas for attempts. It had to be perfect, flawless, and convincing enough for Kagami to be hers.

_´I have to bet everything on a single card…´_ She thought. _´If Kagami is to realize my true love for her… my so far unrequited affection for her… Then I cant beat around the bush. But I cannot afford to be too rash either. No.. It has to be just right.´ _She settled with that for now. She headed downstairs to check on Inori and her cooking only to be met by Inori´s shouting from the kitchen. "Matsuri! Kagami! Dinner is ready!"

"Alright!" Matsuri shouted back from the base of the stairs. She headed back up; Kagami apparently hadn't heard, giving Matsuri the perfect chance to interact with her. Maybe soften her up a little. A thought that made the brunette all giddy inside as she made her way to the door.

She knocked. "Kagami? Dinner is ready!"

"Oh, okay! I'll be right there!" The purple-haired teen said through the door. There was a few shuffling noises, accompanied by the sound of a few springs in the bed that either got compressed or loosened up. A few footsteps later, Kagami opened up the door with a startled expression as she met Matsuri´s gaze.

"Matsuri-neesan..! Are you still waiting.."?

"Figured I might as well." The brunette said with a light grin. "We cant eat until you arrive anyway, so why not wait so I can at least walk back with a pleasant company." _´Yep, I am a real lady-killer aren't I?´_

"Aw… T-Thank you neesan…" Kagami´s face flushed with a light embarrassing scarlet, her eyes wandering towards the floor, or the ceiling; anywhere that wasn't Matsuri´s eyes, which the brunette felt proud of, victorious even! She had even managed to make Kagami stutter a little, that itself was an accomplishment. She definitely had an effect on her. "A-anyway! Lets get down before the dinner gets cold…"

"Right behind you sis." Matsuri said, a small grin displaying on her lips as she followed Kagami down the stairs. She thanked the gods above that her little sister had changed into a pair of jeans, allowing her to check out her petite, firm butt that was tempting to her eyes.

_´I guess I can call that the first step…´_

**::::::**

After their delicious dinner, on the courtesy of Inori, the three Hiiragi girls was satisfied and content as they spent their time under the blankets of the kotatsu, resting while watching a rerun of a comedy show on the TV. While the jokes were old, they managed to bring a lighter, relaxed mood to the girls as they shared some quality time together in the calm evening. The time was now 19:46.

"Man, these shows may be old, but they sure remain hilarious no matter what." Matsuri said with a giggle, which her sisters joined in. "I agree, these shows have a knack for not getting old." Inori added. "But I still wished they would bring something new…"

"I think a new season will start airing tomorrow night." Kagami said nonchalantly. "Might want to check the newspaper about it though."

"That's great!" Inori replied. Before silence took over for a longer period, the oldest Hiiragi sister arched her back, her arms stretching high into the air with a light groan. "I think I will take a shower… I'm still warm after taking care of dinner and the dishes.." She slowly got up, stretching her legs a little. "You two have fun okay? I might take my time…"

"No worries, I think we will manage!" Matsuri replied with enthusiasm, giggling a little in her grinning form with Kagami joining her with a light giggle of her own. Inori smiled at them before she took her leave to the bathroom, leaving her younger sisters alone. The brunette was pleased by the outcome of the unexpected event.

_´All alone with my darling little sister… I will thank you properly later Inori! For now, its time to properly begin my crusade…´_

"Say Kagami," Matsuri began. "why don't we go to your room and play a game together? We have already seen this show after all."

Kagami glanced back at her, smiling almost slyly. "Well, I don't mind… But you might regret it." The brunette grinned back at her sister. "Challenge accepted!"

**:::**

Matsuri slumped with her shoulders, her controller leaving her hands right onto the floor. Kagami had bested her in the racing game she had, and while the brunette had been feeling confident and relished in spending time with her, the defeat tasted bitterly. She sighed deeply, glancing over at her sister who smirked back. Mockingly.

"Oh, so you feel all proud huh?" Matsuri said in mild irritation. Kagami giggled. "I am not the person to brag, but.. Yes, I had great fun!"

Matsuri grinned back. Coyly, she crawled over to Kagami who, much to Matsuri´s joy, began to back away, cowering at the sight of her older sister's advance. "Oh, so you had fun huh? Completely winning without as much as a bead of sweat? Rub it in my face why don't you. Now you're just asking for it~" She tackled her younger sister onto the floor, pinning her down. Before Kagami could ask what she was planning, she felt Matsuri starting to tickle her something fierce. She squirmed mercilessly in laughter under as Matsuri loomed over her, tickling.

"N-Noooo! Hahahaha s-stop neesa-ahahahah!"

"I don't feel like it." Matsuri replied. She grinned sadistically as she kept up her assault, watching her sister squirm and struggle under her lithe touch. _´If only she was squirming for another reason…´_

She stopped. As she withdrew her hands, and Kagami´s laughter subsiding, she looked down at her. The purple hair that was scattered across the floor around her head and her firm, young body sprawled out beneath Matsuri. It was as if she stared at a painting. A fragile, beautiful painting that was not to be touched, but yet so tempting. Those indigo-coloured eyes that slowly began to fully look back at her, petite lips that emitted a dying laughter, begging to be ravaged with kisses. Skin that was exposed to be marked by her lips, leaving a trail of love-bites.

Her original plan had been taking a turn. For better or worse, this was an golden opportunity, regardless of the rush. Matsuri stared into Kagami´s eyes, her playful visage fading away.

"..Neesan..? What's the matter?"

"Kagami…" Matsuri replied weakly. "You know that I love you right?"

"What? I… Of course I know! Matsuri-neesan, you're scaring me a little…"

"Don't be… Its just me being greedy for once…" Matsuri leant down towards Kagami who was still lying on the floor. Brown bangs of hair fell down in front of her, but their eyes remained locked on one another. It was just her, and Kagami, and the faint sound of the TV.

"Kagami… My little sister… Neesan loves you very, very much.."

"M-Matsuri.. n-neesan.."

Her lips hovered over hers. Just a little more, and Matsuri would finally taste the forbidden fruit, its sweet, prohibited nectar against her tongue.

"Matsuri? Kagami? You two in there?" Inori said loudly, knocking heavily on Kagami´s door seemingly out of nowhere. Matsuri felt fear engulf her heart and with a quick jolt, she was off her little sister and on her feet, eyes widened like she was mad. "Y-Y-Yes! Yes we're h-here!"

"Oh, good! I was wondering for a second there…" Inori replied. "I was just wondering if you two are in the mood for dessert? Its nothing fancy, but since its Friday and all.."

"Y-Yeah s-sure! I think we would like -that!" Matsuri yelled back. She heard Inori reply with a light "Okay!" before walking away, her footsteps slowly fading. Matsuri glanced fearfully back at her little sister who remained on the floor, meeting the same shocked expression she was sure was adorning her own face, and mentally cursed Inori for her unknowing intervenient. Her plan had been ruined. Whatever moment she had managed to build up was shattered like ice.

She tore her eyes away, giving her back to Kagami. "…We should head downstairs." She said before walking out of the door.

She kept avoiding eye-contact with her. During the whole time as they ate dessert, Matsuri engaged in conversation with Inori only, ignoring Kagami who remained silent. The only times she would say something, it was when Inori talked to her, and even then it would be short answers of the barely incoherent sort.

Matsuri sighed. It was all ruined. With a low sentence of gratitude towards Inori, the brunette left the table and got to her room. She fell down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. That would at least wipe off the tears before she felt them run down her cheeks.

_´Damn it… Damn it! I was so close..! If only Inori hadn't… I would've … Inori, I love you. But right now, I wish I could strangle you. Stupid dessert…´_

Matsuri sighed deeply into her pillow. It was warm. "Maybe its for the best… If anything, someone would probably try and stop us either way… But at least then we - I - would've had a chance… Its not fair."

It felt like a light trance. As if she had just rested her eye a bit after voicing her thoughts. Matsuri blinked her eyes repeatedly. It was dark. Too dark. She felt groggy and tired as she lifted her head up. Her lamp was turned off. It was darker outside, and an eerie silence had washed over the house.

Bewildered, Matsuri glanced over at the alarm clock; it showed 22:12, much to her surprise. "I must've fallen asleep.. Oh well. Not that-" She felt something next to her as she stumbled in her bed. Startled, she let out a loud shriek, upon doing so caused whatever was in her bed to move as well, concealed in the darkness. It groaned. "M-Matsuri-neesan..?"

Matsuri´s eyes widened. "K-Kagami..? What are doing in my bed?!" There was a pause. Kagami shuffled in the bed, but made no effort to get up. "I… I did some thinking.. And I came here because I wanted to talk to you… but you… you had already fallen asleep by then and…"

She paused again. "Matsuri-neesan, did you… Were you going to do what I think you were going to..?"

"Kagami, I… It wasn't supposed to end like that. Please, forgive me… I just love you too much. Its sick, and wrong on so many levels but for so many years now have I just wanted to embrace you, love you a person to another… Without boundaries… But I guess it cant-"

She felt Kagami´s arms embrace her around the waist. She pulled her close, creating a warmth that was comfortable. "Is that why you've been so nice to me over the years? You always had this in mind?"

"… I wanted to be a better sister for you. But I suppose, my taboo desire for you served to fuel that. Or vice versa… Not that it matters now. Now that you now of my deranged affection towards you-"

"That's not true!" Kagami said loudly. "I mean… Yes, its weird, and I was shocked earlier.. Frightened even! But… Matsuri, I could never hate you. Not after all you have done for me. I just… I guess what I mean is…" Unknowingly, they stared at each other in the shadows. Their hearts beat against each others chests, loudly and excitingly and with a sudden movement, they leant in. Alone in the dead of night, they shared the forbidden taste of the taboo nectar that danced between their lips.

Tongues probed, teeth nibbled. Lips opened up and allowed access.

"Kagami… Oh my sweetest Kagami… My little sister…"

"Mmh… M-Matsuri…" They whispered lowly, loud enough for their ears only. They shared endless amounts of kisses between them, each being treated as fragile porcelain, and tasted with divine sweetness. Matsuri gently pushed her sister down on the bed, trailing her kisses down her neck to the collarbone whilst Kagami moaned lightly, squirmed under the touch of the lips against her skin.

"Matsuri…"

"Kagami… my darling little sister…" The brunette trailed her hand down the collarbone until she felt the fabric. "Pyjamas, Kagami?"

"Y-yeah..? S-so what..?"

"Oh, nothing…" Matsuri said. Thankfully, Kagami couldn't see her sly grin. "But its in the way. Off it goes…"

"H-hey! Wait!" The purple-haired teen struggled against the unbuttoning fingers. "I-Its too soon! I- .. w-we just- Its going to be cold!"

"Nonsense… Our bodies under one cover will keep us warm enough.. Especially when I'm done with you~" Matsuri tossed away the upper part of the pyjamas, immediately working on the pants against the almost kicking legs.

"N-no! Matsuri! Stop! We shouldn't-"

"I cant hold back any more Kagami! I … Forgive me." Off came the pants, followed shortly by the yanked off panties, tossed away into the darkness. "I love you Kagami… Let me prove it to you. Let me show you how _deep_ my love for you runs.."

The younger Hiiragi sister's eyes widened considerably. She grabbed locks of brown hair, trying to push her sister away. "N-No! Don't! Matsuri! I-"

Until Matsuri positioned her head right between Kagami´s legs. Kagami felt her arms and hands relax, burrowing her fingers into the brown mess of hair as she arched her back further against the soft pillows. "Oh, G-God..! M-Matsuri…!"

**:::**

Concealed in the darkness, the two sisters shared the bed. Solace within, satisfaction around them and the dreaded weight lifted off a pair of shoulders, they embraced each other. Naked bodies under one cover, a shared warmth that was equal to their burning passion that was their love. A tale of two sisters that after many years has reached its happy ending.

In the hidden shadows, they smiled.

* * *

And that brings an end to that story.

I hope you all enjoyed it! See you folks around!

- GG


End file.
